


It's always you

by Sillysbarka16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Marinette always loves Adrien, Very short reveal, Weird reveal, nine years on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has a secure job at the Agreste fashion house, earning enough money to support her only daughter. A chance reunion with Adrien, a text from Chat Noir and her world is slipping. Feelings for both men resurface, knowledge her daughter needs a father. She can't bring herself to say no, either, and Riley knows. It doesn't take much for an old flame to be rekindled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always you

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing, I wrote this in about an hour because I was bored, and figured, this fandom couldn't get weirder, lets chuck this one in. So here we have some ladynoir, because I love that. Apparently Adrien never changes his phone number, what's with that?

Marinette ushered her daughter through the school gates before farewelling her, knowing her nine year old daughter was fully capable of making her own way to class. Riley Dupain Cheng took after her father, more than she knew. The little girl, blonde locks and sweet blue eyes, was stunning. She was passing perfectly in all her classes, an extremely artsy child, and always with a smile. No one who’d met her was ever able to say anything negative about her. Marinette was the only one who found a fault, but it wasn’t Riley’s fault, it was her own.

The young girl would grow up without a father, simply because she hadn’t the guts to confront him. It had been years ago, when Ladybug and Chat Noir were dating, yet they still didn’t know who was on the other side of the mask. Marinette wanted to keep it that way, and they did. Marinette never told Chat Noir that she was pregnant, not when he was leaving for America for a job, not when he said goodbye at the airport over a text. Not when he told her he loved her. She couldn’t tell him, because that would mean admitting who was behind the mask, and she knew she was a letdown. Plain old boring Marinette.

Marinette hopped into her car and headed straight for her work, the Agreste’s fashion company. She’d easily become one of the best designers in the company, which paid well and made being a single mum easy. The work was tough, for sure, but Marinette never hated it. She was always guaranteed to go home to her smiling daughter, waiting happily whilst playing with her paints.

The fashion house was enormous, holding the best of the world’s fashion designers under one roof. Marinette was immensely privileged to work there, as she was reminded constantly. However, her boss, Gabriel Agreste, seemed to have a soft spot for the woman and her daughter, he always gave her some leniency on deadlines. Thankfully he wasn’t making her road easier, she never wanted to get to the top through favouritism. Special treatment would have been unfair for all of them.

She pulled into work, preparing her thoughts for the day ahead. She had a shoot to organise, which she was pleased to be working on. It wasn’t her first, certainly wouldn’t be her last, but it was major. The models came from all over the world to star in the shoot, some of which were wearing her own designs. More than that, she was Mr Agreste’s second designer, and he’d assigned the overlooking of this shoot to her. Marinette had been nervous to accept, but wasn’t about to turn a gift horse in the face. Besides, it paid well and Riley’s birthday was coming up.

Marinette made her way straight to the location of the shoot, a large building with numerous change rooms and a large garden set up. Considering the line was spring inspired, she’d designed the background to be inspired by spring itself. Mr Agreste had accepted this plan and allowed her to control the planning’s for background shots.

Models were bustling around already, fussing for makeup, shoving for the best seat, yelling at other models. Marinette couldn’t help the sigh which escaped her lips, models were such picky people. They were vain and conceded, Marinette had only ever met one she’d ever liked. Of course, Adrien was another story entirely. Her heart throbbed painfully at the thought of her first crush, because, though it had been at least ten years since they’d last seen each other, she’d never truly gotten over him. Nor had she gotten over Chat Noir, who was the reason she wouldn’t date. She was still hoping he was out there, somewhere, waiting for her as she was for him. She knew it was crazy, but she couldn’t help it.

She talked to the photographer for a moment, ensuring they knew what was happening, before she made her way to the other designers and makeup artists. Everyone was hurrying, obviously on schedule which Marinette appreciated. She helped a woman who was having trouble with her outfit, sowing a clearly poorly stitched seam. The woman thanked her gratefully before heading over to make up for a touch up.

Marinette spent a great part of her morning doing touch ups for outfits, checking photographers and confiding with other designers. She admired many of the designs, congratulating their makers, and broke up a fight. The models were fighting over who had the better designer, and Marinette had had enough at that point. She split them up and made them each go their separate ways, threatening to fire they should the pull a stunt like that again. That shut them up, both American models who were here for Agreste’s new line.

By the time the shoot was done, school had finished, Marinette was tired and she still had her own work to finish. Fortunately for her, her mum looked after Riley after school anyway, so she didn’t have to worry about her, but she hoped she got all her work done soon.

Marinette was about to exit the photoshoot building when she bumped into someone, dropping her handbag in her crash. She cursed silently, she’d almost made the entire day without running into someone. As she looked up to apologise, she gasped silently, recognising immediately who she’d bumped chests with.

Adrien Agreste stared at her in complete surprise, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He had grown, at least a head taller than her now, and she was wearing heels. His blonde hair was still messy, his eyes a vibrant green, still drawing her in. he looked mature now, strong and like a man, no longer the young boy he once was, a fully handsome man.

_He was stunning_.

Ah hell, she thought, her shoulders slumping as she cast her eyes downwards. Just perfect. Of course, he comes rolling back into her life and she’s already falling for him. Just what she needed. Alya would have her head for this.

“Ah,” Adrien muttered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Marinette immediately straightened and plastered an enthusiastic smile on her face. Too much, she thought, softening to look more natural. Hard, really, when her first love stood in front of her like this. She’d be a thousand times worse if it was Chat Noir, she knew, because he wasn’t just her ex, he was her daughter’s father, he was her partner through and through.

“Hey, Adrien. Long-time no see, I thought you were still in America,” Marinette said, too fast. Gosh, she could talk to men, she could talk to models, but she couldn’t talk to _Adrien_. Why was life so hard?

Adrien smiled gently, relaxing slightly. “Yeah, I was, but my father offered me this job here, so I’m back for a little while. The company over there have been a bit brutal, so I felt I needed the break anyway.” He explained.

Marinette smiled, welcoming him with open arms. “I’m not surprised your father wanted you back, he’s getting all the best models for his current line.”

“And best designers, by the sounds of things,” Adrien said easily, looking at her with a small blush.

Marinette’s own cheeks flushed and she looked away, bright red. “That was the plan, he might have overlooked a couple though,” she turned her head slightly, her embarrassment seeping through once more.

Adrien chuckled softly. “Come on, Marinette, you always were the best designer in middle school.”

He noticed. She couldn’t help the pride which flooded her chest. Well, she supposed he was always on the judge’s panel. Of course, she only improved when she had Chat Noir to model for her, a sort of ‘favour’ to his girlfriend, Ladybug. Neither minded, and it never was anything other than professional. They were both strictly reserved for each other. Her heart ached, memories of her beloved cat flooding her head.

Marinette suddenly remembered where she was and her heart stopped briefly. She wasn’t going to finish her work at this rate. “I’m sorry, Adrien, I have to go.”

He gently pulled her wrist on her escape, preventing her from moving. She looked up, flustered at the sudden move, and staring into his bright green eyes. “I’d like to properly catch up, with the whole gang.”

Marinette grinned, she knew her best friends would love that. Alya and Nino were engaged, surely Nino had told Adrien they were still friends, yet it would be nice for a catch up. “Of course, I’m off tomorrow, it is a Saturday.”

Adrien beamed. “I’ll contact you then?”

Marinette paused, realising he didn’t have a way to do that. She reached into her pink purse, the same one which used to hold a certain kami, and passed over a business card to Adrien. She scribbled her personal number on the card, before calling her farewells as she hurried to her personal office.

The greeting was short, yet it left Marinette feeling confused and flustered. All her compressed feelings for the young Adrien were rising, and she knew if Chat Noir were to conveniently show up in her life they would surface full-fledged. Why, oh why, was everything falling to pieces because of a two second meeting with Adrien? He was a model, he probably had several girlfriends lined up. He probably had someone in America waiting for him. Marinette sighed, sitting down at her desk and pulling out her reports.

She was deep in thought when someone knocked on her door, distracting her from her writing. She was almost finished with a new design and seriously disliked being interrupted. Yet she called her visitor in and immediately stood up as she recognised her boss walking into her office. He hardly came in unless it was seriously important, so she was now very concerned. A quick check in her head reminded her she hadn’t done anything wrong, the entire shoot in the morning had come successfully and she wasn’t about to leave without having finished her work.

Mr Agreste walked close, up to the front of her desk, his face as stoic as ever. She’d only seen him smile once, and for some reason it was inspired by Riley. “Hello, Marinette.”

“Sir,” Marinette greeted, nodding her head in respect.

He held up his hand, as though the formality was unnecessary. This was a seriously concerning visit, Marinette was getting very confused.

“I hear your daughter is set to have her birthday next week, I came to ask what she’d like.” Marinette gawked, staring openly at her boss. She composed herself after a moment of pure shock, blushing immensely as she muttered an apology.

“I’m sorry, sir, but it’s not necessary for you to get her anything,” Marinette stammered.

Mr Agreste held his hand up, stopping her from arguing further, and Marinette stopped immediately. “Nonsense, the daughter of my best designer deserves a gift.”

Marinette blushed at the complement before glancing at a picture of Riley on her desk. The frame held the seven year old girl painting an animal, a bear she was aiming for, with a cheery grin and proud at the colours on her palette. Shed improved so much in just two years, and Marinette was going to get her some better equipment this year.

Gabriel saw her glancing at the photo and nodded. “Ah, she’s got her mother’s craft sense.”

Marinette blushed, “It’s not necessary, she’d be happy with a card!” she tried, not wanting to accept any gifts from her boss.

“Say hello to Riley for me, Marinette.” And the stoic Gabriel Agreste returned, leaving the office. He paused briefly at the door, turning to look at Marinette with a completely different look in his stone eyes.

“My son is back in town, I’m sure he’ll be able to take on some work for your assignments.” He advised.

Marinette nodded, waiting for Gabriel to close the door before she breathed heavily. She looked around her office, as though searching for something which would give away his strange behaviour. She couldn’t find anything and instead settled back down at her desk and finished her work in record timing. The promise of seeing her daughter kept her working solidly, and she was finished half an hour before usual.

She grinned as she collected her coat, texting Alya if she wanted to come over for dinner. Unfortunately the girl had other Friday night plans, so Marinette was already scheming to watch a Disney movie with Riley. The little girl loved most of them, just hated the singing. Marinette found it hilarious.

As she scrolled through her phone, she saw a text, from an unused number, yet one she had saved clearly. She opened it, her heart pounding in her chest as she saw the ‘Chat Noir’ in the name box, and yet the message couldn’t possibly be from him. Whilst she’d changed her phone, he apparently changed his number... yet the question was, how could he possibly have hers?

Marinette’s heart thumped painfully and she closed her phone, trying to think of an answer. She decided she needed to confront a certain small kwami, her only advisor on the subject of anything miraculous.

The drive home was silent, music draining out her inner panic. Chat Noir couldn’t be in Paris again, could he? If he was, would she see if? Would he be himself, the civilian version or would they encounter as their superhero egos? He had no reason to transform, he wasn’t the night guardian she sometimes was. What would happen if they did encounter?

Marinette opened the front door and immediately the smells of cooking pasta reached her nose. Her mouth watered, stomach grumbled and she realised she hadn’t eaten since morning tea. Downside to working in the fashion industry. She’d barely locked the door when a young girl came barrelling into her, wrapping her small arms around Marinette’s waist. She beamed and hugged her daughter, all thoughts of Chat Noir washed from her mind as she welcomed her daughter into her embrace.

Marinette’s mother rounded the corner, staring through the hallway at Riley and Marinette. She beamed, ushering them into the dining room. Marinette’s house was small, two story with three rooms. One was a studio, of course both girls used it. The dining and living room were on the first floor, small and quaint, with the three small rooms upstairs. It was small, but it was just the two of them. Marinette didn’t feel the need for anything bigger.

“How was your day, honey?” Sabine asked as they sat at the table and prepared to eat their meal.

Marinette smiled as she took a bite of her food, her stomach and tastebuds reacting happily to the food. “It was busy, as to be expected. Some of the American models were a little interesting.”

Riley giggled in her seat. “You’re so lucky to meet all these people mama.”

Marinette reached over and ruffled the girl’s blonde locks, earning a blush to spread across her cheeks. “I sure am, because I get to come home and see you.”

Sabine smiled as she watched her daughter react with her own. “I suppose you have plans for tomorrow?”

Marinette nodded, “I think we’re going to go see aunty Alya and uncle Nino.” She explained, earning a cheer from Riley. The little girl loved her respective family members, and she knew they weren’t actually related to her. Marinette didn’t have any siblings however, so Alya was as close to as it got.

Sabine smiled. “I suppose you won’t be needing me then?”

“Oh, no, mama, you’ve done more than enough.” Marinette stammered. She hated having other people doing work for her, it made her feel guilty.

Sabine chuckled, shaking her head. “Honey, its fine. I love Riley. And I know your father doesn’t mind running the shop on his own anyway, just for a couple of hours.”

Marinette blushed, looking at her finished bowl of pasta. She felt pleasantly full, but knew a slice of cake she’d made the day before and she’d be done for the night. She stood, asking around the table for desert. Immediately Riley spoke up, asking for a piece of cake with some ice-cream, please. Marinette loved Riley’s manners, spoilt her because of them.

Sabine accepted the desert happily, leaving shortly after its completion, leaving Marinette and Riley to their own devices. The young girl sat on the couch, beckoning her mother over. Marinette laughed easily and asked what movie they should watch. It came as no surprise when her daughter suggested they watch ‘ _Mulan_ ’ which was her current favourite.

“It’s not a typical romance, mama, she saves CHINA!” she defended, once Marinette had put the tape on.

Marinette smiled. “Oh yes, I agree. All the other princess movies have a degrading opinion of women.”

Riley beamed, curling into her mother as the starting music played. Marinette heard her phone beep beside her and she silently checked it, making sure not to jostle her daughter at all. She knew how much Riley hated her going on her phone when they were watching a movie, but after her previous text, she couldn’t _not_ check it.

As suspected, there were a few messages. Some were from the designers she’d met and who were on a project with her the following week, others from Alya confirming the details about tomorrow. Marinette replied to Alya, agreeing to meeting for lunch in the park with her, Adrien, Nino, Alya and Riley. It would be fun, and they were all supplying food.

The last message was from Chat Noir, who had texted again, asking for her to confirm whose phone he’d texted. Marinette left it blank, staring into space as she shut her phone off. Her daughter had been focussed on the film, was now staring up at her with bright blue eyes. She looked a spitting image of her father, and with the text still fresh in her mind, it hurt her heart.

“Are you alright mama?” she asked.

Marinette smiled and gently cupped Riley’s cheek, which caused her to blush and shake out of the embrace. “Of course, just confirming what we are doing with aunty Alya tomorrow.” Marinette replied. It wasn’t the whole truth, but she didn’t have to tell her daughter. Riley couldn’t know who Chat Noir was, her own father. She wasn’t going to tell her that. She’d already asked about a father before, and it broke Marinette’s heart every time to tell her she didn’t have one.

The movie continued, and Marinette tucked her daughter into bed once it had finished. She herself curled into her own bed, brushing her teeth and hair before she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 

  
Riley was up and ready for the next day, waking Marinette up. She was thankful she had, really, because they were almost running late. Marinette hurried to prepare some foods to take with them, stuffing a baguette down her throat as breakfast, dressing and heading to the front door. Riley was laughing after her, finding the hurry amusing. Marinette rolled her eyes and ushered her daughter out of the house, locking it securely behind her.

They walked the short distance to the park, seeing Alya and Nino already waiting, picnic blankets spread out on the grass beneath a tree. Marinette smiled and waved to them, watching as Riley ran straight towards them, barrelling into Alya, giving her a crushing hug.

Marinette hugged both Nino and Alya as she greeted them, before sitting down and spreading out her own goodies. Alya sat, whilst Nino pulled out his phone to text someone, presumably Adrien. Marinette watched as Riley dove into the food like no tomorrow, and Marinette realised the girl hadn’t eaten breakfast.

“Careful, Riley, don’t eat all of it before Adrien gets here,” Alya teased, effectively stopping the girls feasting.

“Who’s Adrien?” she asked, swallowing a piece of strawberry.

Alya chuckled. “He’s a friend from school, none of us have seen him in a while, but he’s good friends with uncle Nino.”

Riley smiled. “He sounds nice then.” She decided.

Marinette grinned. “You don’t know him yet.”

“Any friend of yours is nice.”

Everyone cooed at the young girl, who sometimes said the cutest things, making Riley extremely embarrassed. She stood up and ran over to the play equipment in the small park, sitting on a swing. Marinette watched with a lazy eye, knowing her daughter was old enough to take care of herself.

Alya grinned, her eyes watching someone entering the park, lifting her arm to wave them over. Marinette turned and spotted Adrien walking in, in all his glory. He wore a pair of jeans and a loose shirt, but boy was he fine. Marinette felt her cheeks heat at the thought. Alya grinned and prodded Marinette’s arm briefly before they all greeted Adrien warmly.

“It’s been too long, Adrien.” Nino noted, giving his friend a handshake embrace.

Marinette sat back down, her eyes watching Adrien and splitting back to Riley easily. Practise made perfect. The small girl had spotted the new comer and was slowing the swing enough to jump off, before she ran over and hid behind Marinette, too shy to say hello.

Once they’d all sat back down, Adrien noticed the young girl behind Marinette’s back. He gave her a confused glance, one which told Marinette to explain. “Riley, I’d like you to meet Adrien. Adrien, Riley.”

“Um, hi?” Riley asked, not coming around from Marinette’s shoulder.

Adrien beamed, having loved little kids all his life. “Well, aren’t you a charmer.”

Riley smiled widely at this, and broke free of her shell, sitting down at the food before starting to eat it once more. Marinette watched her with a smile, before turning to her friends. Alya and Nino were already telling Adrien of their engagement and Adrien demanded to be best man. Nino agreed easily, having said he was planning on asking him anyway.

Adrien turned around and looked to Marinette carefully, questions in his eyes. Most were obviously to do with Riley, but he went with something else instead. “You never did reply to my texts last night.”

“Oh? I didn’t receive any though?” Marinette asked, her mind racing. She hadn’t, had she? Only those from supposed Chat Noir, whom she know wouldn’t be right.

Adrien looked at his phone for a moment. “Really? I sent you a couple. Are you sure you gave me the right number?” he asked.

Marinette nodded, “Send another now, maybe it’s not...” she would feel terrible if she’d given him the wrong one.

Instead, she got a chime a moment later, a ‘ _Hey ;)_ ’ from, you guessed it, Chat Noir. Marinette’s heart plummeted, as she looked up and stared at Adrien in a completely new light. His phone lay in his hand and he stared at Marinette in surprise. She stared with more shock. All this time... they’d been the same? Now she thought about it, they were. They really were. Marinette had fallen in love with Adrien for his charm, for his kindness, she’d fallen in love with Chat for his bravery, for his charm and, sadly, his puns. Yet, when she compared them, they were the _same_. Exactly the same. The green eyes which pierced through her soul, which saw everything. The green eyes which held love, even when he said his painful goodbyes. Because he left, not because he wanted to, but because he had to. He’d have never left if he knew.

Marinette’s heart dropped as she realised she’d been staring at Adrien for a fair bit too long, and even her food consuming daughter was staring at her in shock. “Chat?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, but from the way his body stiffened, she knew he heard him. Her phone escaped her fingers, dropping to the ground with a soft thud. Riley knew something was wrong, but she said nothing.

Adrien, Chat, looked at her, recognition, love, light, all happiness and emotions flooded his face, relief, pride, he stared at her. “My lady.”

Marinette breathed a heavy sigh, a smile forming on her lips. In that moment, it was just them. Just the two dorks who had been in love with each other, been in a relationship without knowing the other half, and yet had made it work. Of course, Adrien leaving was never part of the plan. _Adrien_. They were the same.

“Ha, it’s almost funny.” Marinette muttered.

Adrien gave her a confused look. “What?” he asked.

She grinned. “All this time, we’ve been the biggest idiots, Chat.”

“And who’s fault was it that I never knew who was behind your mask?” Adrien pointed out, every bit as Chat Noir as he could ever be. Marinette smirked, her ladybug shining through.

“Oh, admit it, you loved the secrecy.”

Then they realised where they were and the bubble was broken. Marinette just laughed. She laughed, clutching her stomach as the three onlookers just couldn’t believe their eyes. Alya knew, she knew Marinette was Ladybug, of course she did, she’d asked who the father of Riley was and Marinette had explained everything. Of course she would be figuring it out now.

“Oh. Oh my god!” Alya exclaimed, looking between the two. “You guys, I knew you were dummies, but I didn’t realise it was this big!”

Marinette blushed, looking up at Adrien once more. “So, um, hi?”

Adrien chuckled easily, looking straight at her. “Hey, I suppose this is the part where I say I still love you?”

Marinette felt her heart shatter, in a million, blissful pieces. Because never in a million years did she imagine him saying that. Never in a million years was it Adrien behind the mask. Never was it Chat Noir appearing in her life again. She’d come to accept that he wasn’t coming back. She’d learnt that her daughter wouldn’t have a father. Her daughter....

“I never stopped.” Marinette breathed, making Adrien beam.

Somehow time stopped as they embraced, and Marinette felt the years of love and devotion spill into one. She couldn’t believe it. She was home. Truly home.

“Mama?” Riley was there to bring her back to the present and Marinette stared down at her daughter. The young girl stared at Adrien, judging him for a moment, before looking at Marinette. “Is he my papa?” Marinette couldn’t believe her ears.

Adrien couldn’t either, apparently, the shock going to his head. “What?” he stammered.

Marinette blushed, telling Riley to go play on the swings, Alya and Nino going with. She stared up at Adrien and rushed to explain, considering he didn’t look fit for words. “Adrien, I’m so sorry I never told you. Looking back I should have, you’ve missed out on a huge portion of her life, I mean, that’s saying you actually want to be in her life and all, but she’s yours, I never stopped loving you. I couldn’t tell you because... you needed that job, your father wanted you to get that job. It wasn’t right for me to spoil that with the news you would be a father, especially considering how much of a nobody I was back then, still am but slightly less.” She babbled, but was interrupted when she felt Adrien’s lips solidly on hers.

He held her cheek as he pulled back, his green eyes shining only with love. Marinette knew they would be ok, even if everything else was amiss. She’d always have her black cat.

“Marinette, when I left, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I wished I could have stayed, stayed with you where I belonged. But we couldn’t expose our identities, and I suppose it made sense. But I never stopped loving you Marinette.” Adrien said passionately, staring intensely into her blue eyes.

The woman blushed, stepping closer to Adrien, her hand gently picking up his own. He had a look of curiosity in his green eyes, he fingers finding his silver ring softly. “I think we should start over. Riley needs a father, and I haven’t been able to stop loving you either.”

Adrien smiled, his face softening and love shining in his lovely green eyes. “I’d like that, Marinette. I’ve always wanted my own little munchkin to spoil.”

Marinette laughed easily, giving him a small shove. “You cannot spoil my daughter rotten. You’d have to find someone else.” She teased.

He grinned, pulling her flush against his body, causing her to blush profusely. “We have time, don’t you worry. I always imagined having three little girls.” He said smugly.

Marinette gasped, pulling back but was restrained by Adrien who pressed a small hand into her back. Marinette looked up at him, seeing only loving eyes and an ecstatic face. She couldn’t help the smile which spread across her own face. Happiness was a good look for him, she realised.

“Tough, I imagined one girl and two boys.” Marinette said, pulling out of Adrien’s arms and leaping away, laughing airily. He grinned, leaping straight like a cat towards her. She forgot just how easily they got along, in the suit and out of it. The fact they could meet nine years on and still act as lovesick as when they’d first met was a sign, they were just that good together. Adrien was just as amazing as she had remembered, almost more so. She didn’t think it possible, and yet, him accepting Riley like he had, it made her feel warm inside. She’d always worried if Chat Noir found out he had a daughter, what his reaction would be. She never expected him to be Adrien, she never expected him to be excited over the prospect of having a daughter. She was only upset he’d missed out on so much of her life, she needed to make it up to him somehow.

The two danced around the park for a moment before Marinette felt someone run in for a hug, wrapping her small body around her midriff. Marinette grinned and lifted the girl into the air, swinging her around for a moment before setting her back down. Adrien smiled at the interaction before he wandered over to the pair. Nino and Alya watched from afar, knowing full well the trio needed a moment alone.

Riley looked up at Adrien, her eyes wide in wonder. “You like mama?” she asked, looking at him, judging him.

Marinette had to hide her chuckle. Only moments ago the girl had deduced she was his daughter, and now she was questioning him? Riley was a strange child, but nevertheless amazing. “Riley, sweetheart, Adrien is going to be spending a bit of time with us from now on.”

Riley looked at Marinette, her eyes wide, joy washing over her features. She leapt into Adrien’s arms and hugged him happily. “I’ve always wanted a papa. Everyone else has one. Will you be my papa?”

Adrien looked down at her in surprise, but his face formed into one of pure love and happiness. “Of course, I’ll look after my two girls.”

Marinette smiled, pulling Adrien close and bringing her lips down on him. The surprise was evident, when he didn’t respond, but it wasn’t long before he was pulling her flush against him once more, deepening the kiss. They heard the sounds of disgust and pulled apart, looking down at their daughter.

“I’m sorry, Riley,” Marinette apologised, whilst Adrien felt incredibly smug.

“You two are gross. He’s definitely my papa.” She said firmly, looking at Adrien with a look of concentrated smugness.

“Huh?” dignified, Adrien.

Riley rolled her eyes. “She’s never dated anyone, obviously I knew she was upset about you, it wasn’t hard to figure out and I dropped the subject pretty quick. But now your back, and if mama lets you go, I’m staying with you.”

Marinette gasped, looking at her daughter in shock. “Riley, you can’t say things like that.”

“I can, because I know you two will be together for a long time yet.” She said decidedly.

Marinette smiled, glancing at a very pleased Adrien. “Well, in that case, shall we head to aunty Alya and see what she’s doing?”

“Oh, she’s kissing Uncle Nino, they won’t mind our absence.” Riley brushed them off, before leaping into another hug with Adrien.

Marinette, Adrien and Riley walked fondly back to the picnic site, Riley holding both hands as she walked in the middle, talking animatedly to both her parents. Marinette felt a pleasant smile forming on her face, watching her daughter interact with her partner. Having him there felt right, and somehow, she knew everything would be ok. Perhaps now he was there, they would move out, get a big house, have another kid, do everything a couple should do. For now she would accept the joys of the present, taking whatever was thrown at her. She was a talented designer, in love with a famous model and had a beautiful artsy daughter. Her life was far from perfect, but in that moment, she knew somehow everything was right.

How was she to know she would end up engaged the next day? Nor find out she was pregnant yet again by a certain black cat several months later. Or that Riley would love her little brother to pieces, Samuel joining the family in a happy addition. Marinette wasn’t to know she’d been right, she would have two boys and a girl, but Adrien had also been correct, she also twin girls. They moved out, into a larger apartment to raise the family, and there was never a dull moment. They both continued work, continued their love, and continued with their family. In all the time, Riley seemed the closest of all their children to her father, and Marinette had a hunch it was to do with her constant fear of her losing him. Marinette couldn’t read the future, but she knew it would never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who stuck with this one to the end, thank you. Once again, I didn't spend much time on this and felt like contributing to one of the best fandoms. So this is mine.


End file.
